


Only Summer Never Ends

by expressdrive



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, sort of young love, there's tiny smut i thought i'm over this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressdrive/pseuds/expressdrive
Summary: Chanyeol meets Baekhyun on a summer. It's only been summer since then.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen nonstop to a song (Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap. Yes, that 500 days of Summer song.) that reminds me of people being young and reckless and in love. I didn't go over this again yet to check for errors so forgive me in advance. I just needed to write that down lol bye

It’s summer.

“Hi, everyone!” The real feel of temperature that day must have been insane, but Chanyeol promptly stops fanning himself with a handful of flyers he got from that man from the subway that morning. “My name is Byun Baekhyun,” the transfer student-Baekhyun-continues. 

It’s quite unusual for transfer students to join in classes during summer elective courses in a school year, but it doesn’t really matter to Chanyeol as long as the days would pass by fast so he could bask in the few days of vacation he has left before he starts his second year in highschool. Chanyeol also thinks it’s unusual for the new kid to take a seat beside his, among other vacant ones. 

The new kids smiles at him and Chanyeol is taken aback, partly because his insides suddenly felt weird. “It’s nice to meet you?” This Baekhyun kid’s voice sounds so nice in a meter-long distance. 

Chanyeol manages to supply a quick response. “It’s Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.”

“Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says slowly and pauses for a while, as if he’s relieving how it felt to utter Chanyeol’s name. Chanyeol must be imagining things, it isn’t even five minutes since the new kid entered the room. 

“Let’s get along well, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun offers his hand to Chanyeol and the latter notes how nice Baekhyun’s fingers look. It takes him a couple of seconds to reach for it. 

What really surprises Chanyeol is how it’s hotter than ever when their hands get in contact. He looks straight at Baekhyun’s eyes and he doesn’t seem to be bothered a bit.

Chanyeol shakes his head mentally. There must be something wrong with him… or it could just be the heat. It’s summer, after all. 

It’s only when their teacher started talking that they get back to their business. In his peripheral vision, he sees Baekhyun taking out a notebook and a pen from his bag.

Chanyeol stares at his palm. It’s so warm.

 

 

 

It’s almost winter and Chanyeol just knew there’s something about Baekhyun that’s going to change a part of his relatively peaceful life.

Both of them speak to each for an average of two minutes inside the classroom every day. To Chanyeol, he can’t even consider Baekhyun as his friend.

There’s just something about Baekhyun that makes Chanyeol feel like it’s summer. Chanyeol feels extra warm when he speaks to him, and he also doesn’t know how to react when everything about him burns when Baekhyun pulls his gym pants and boxers down to his knees on that night of Chanyeol’s seventeenth birthday inside the gym storage. 

“Hey, Baekhyun what-” Chanyeol puts his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. He can still hear the faint chatters outside, but Chanyeol doesn’t push him away. 

Chanyeol hides the pleasure he feels when Baekhyun wraps his slender fingers around his cock. “Shh, it’s okay, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says and there’s that smile again. Chanyeol is confused but he also doesn’t want Baekhyun to remove his hand from doing wonders to his now half-hard cock.

He’s lying if he’d say he didn’t think about the possibility of Baekhyun going all the way but Chanyeol sure didn’t expect how heavenly it would feel to have Baekhyun’s mouth on him. 

Chanyeol is burning everywhere, and when it’s all over, Baekhyun stays still on the ground, wiping the remains of Chanyeol’s cum on the side of his mouth. Suddenly it feels extra hot inside the storage room.

“Happy birthday, Chanyeol.”

 

 

 

It’s been summer all year long for Chanyeol after the birthday surprise he got in the gym storage room. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even have to talk to Baekhyun to feel the warmth he emits to his whole being. Just being around him wherever is unbearable but someone he’s already used to feeling.

It’s a particularly hot Saturday afternoon in April when they are hot and sweaty on Baekhyun’s bed. Baekhyun hisses when Chanyeol moves ever so slowly inside of him while pressing soft kisses on his cheek, on his neck, both sides of collarbones and down to his chest. 

“Chanyeol, please…” Baekhyun says before grabbing a handful of Chanyeol hair and presses their lips together. They move until they are spent and satisfied, chests heaving and catching their breaths. It’s all sorts of messy and hot and beautiful.

Chanyeol briefly eyes the report they are working on that’s left unattended on the bedroom floor, then he shifts to look at Baekhyun’s sleepy form. Chanyeol wants to laugh because Baekhyun looks so fucking cute.

The report can wait.

 

 

 

“Hey, Chanyeol,” Jongdae calls one time during lunch. He has been Chanyeol’s best friend ever since fifth grade.

Chanyeol almost spits the kimchi his sister prepared for him. It’s too spicy for his liking, and feels kind of betrayed by his sister. He’s never one who can tolerate very spicy food. “Yeah?” The taste stays in his mouth so he motions for Jongdae to hand him the bottled water beside him.

“What’s with you and Byun Baekhyun?”

Jongdae is lucky Chanyeol is done drinking. If not, he’d have water all over his lunch by now. 

It stuns him when he can’t even give an answer to the question. _What’s with us? What are we? What are we doing?_

“We’re… we’re classmates?” 

Jongdae sets his chopsticks down. “Try again, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol thinks about Baekhyun. His smile, his voice, his laugh. There’s also his wit and humor, and how he’s liked by almost everyone he knows. He also thinks about the time he sees Baekhyun crouched on the sidewalk petting a stray, and the time he led their class to victory in a big deal inter-school play competition a few months back. 

But Chanyeol also can’t leave to think about the numerous times he had Baekhyun’s mouth around his cock. Baekhyun’s hands all over his body, and his on Baekhyun’s. The impossible heat two bodies could emit during a moment of wrongs and rights. It’s so good and confusing, and Chanyeol still doesn’t know what all that is.

“I don’t know.” 

Jongdae isn’t satisfied with his answer. Chanyeol neither is but the bell rings. His hands are cold.

 

 

 

He forgets about the talk with Jongdae when a few days after that, he’s back doing whatever he has with Baekhyun. It’s still constantly hot, but there’s a nagging feeling inside Chanyeol whenever he’s left to think about what’s ahead. 

It’s a few more weeks before graduation and everyone is busy studying and contemplating about things because there’s so many things bound to change. So Chanyeol is surprised with himself when one night he’s supposed to do an all-nighter for an exam, he calls Baekhyun on the phone and asks, “Hey… can I come over?” 

He’s sure Baekhyun is surprised as well. Normally it’s Baekhyun asking things like coming over or meeting someplace. He’s reviewing his notes too but doesn’t have the heart to say no. Chanyeol’s voice is desperate even though he tried to mask it with nonchalance. Chanyeol can be so adorable even when he doesn’t want to, Baekhyun can’t help but smile when he thinks about it. “Go ahead.”

Chanyeol practically ran five kilometers to reach Baekhyun’s place in less than thirty minutes. He’s never been this thankful to have Baekhyun alone in his house that night. His parents are always away. Chanyeol is curious but he never asked.

He doesn’t wait for the Baekhyun to say anything, he goes straight for his lips, both his palms warm on Baekhyun’s cheeks. It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to return the kiss, and he returns it with equal passion, with equal desperation. 

Chanyeol isn’t sure how they reached Baekhyun’s room upstairs but it doesn’t really matter when he has him in his arms, beautiful and warm as ever. 

His insides are burning whenever Baekhyun chants his name all through the night. Chanyeol doesn’t want this to end. He doesn’t want it to end before it even started.

 

 

 

“You are one extra clingy giant, do you know that?” Baekhyun laughs when Chanyeol buries his nose on the back of his neck. 

It’s the night before their graduation.

 

 

 

The last day Chanyeol gets to see Baekhyun, there are no goodbyes, no hugs, no kisses. Just a quick “Congratulations!” 

They look at each other for a couple of seconds and Chanyeol feels like he has a lot to say, but it isn’t the right time yet. He knows how he feels about Byun Baekhyun, the summer transfer kid who turned his world upside. The kid who made him feel warm and happy and reckless every season. Tomorrow, everything is going to be a memory. 

He thinks about the consolation of having to look back at everything good and bad Byun Baekhyun has done in his life. He regrets nothing.

That day, Chanyeol’s summer ends.

 

 

 

It’s a few months after he got his new job as a junior architect in an international consultancy. Chanyeol has his hands on his knees, catching his breath after running all the way from the subway to entrance of the site of their new client’s project. Damn the heat, why does the site walkthrough have to be at eleven o’clock in the morning when the sun is angry up high?

“Oh, there you are.”

Chanyeol doesn’t even have to dig into his brain for him to recognize that voice. He thinks about hearing that voice again, especially during days when it’s exceptionally hot.

He turns around and Byun Baekhyun is there before him, looking even better than the last time he saw him.

The sunlight is blinding. “Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, and oh how good it feels to say something you’ve been wanting to say again so bad for years. There isn’t really a reason to talk about things in high school. Not when he wants to keep everything about those “things” to himself, not because he regrets about them happening, but because Chanyeol is so selfish. He wants everything about Baekhyun for himself.

“We meet again, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun offers his hand, just like how he did when they first met.

And Chanyeol accepts, squeezing his hand so tight. It’s still impossibly warm, but the kind Chanyeol wants to get burnt with. 

Chanyeol can feel sweat beads trickling down the curve of his back. It’s summer again and he’s never been so delighted in his life.

“Yeah, we meet again.”


End file.
